Where Assassins Hail
by Bella4evr3
Summary: When Legolas is five years old playing beyond the gardens of Mirkwood. He stumbles upon a stone;transporting him back to the First Age. With no memory of who he is. Legolas is captured and taken to Morgoth. Raised to be Morgoth's champion and Assassin, known as Esgal.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When Legolas is five years old and playing beyond the gardens of Mirkwood. He stumbles upon a stone, transporting him back to the First Age. With no memory of who he is. An Age where Sauron wasn't prominent, but where the first Dark Lord reigned. Legolas is captured and taken to Morgoth. Raised to be Morgoth's champion and Assassin, known as Esgal. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. All rights go to J.R.R. Tolkien. Also before I start writing, this is NOT A PLAGARIZED VERSION OF SKYLEAFALCHEMIST19'S "ALL THAT REMAINS"! I have already PM her prior to me posting this. So without further a due I sincerely hope you guys will fall in love with this Idea. **

**Last Edited: 7/22/15 11:00PM. **

Chapter One

A five year old Elven Prince, that went by the name of Legolas. Was playing beyond the gardens of Greenwood, holding a small smile upon his face. His Adar was traveling behind, the Elven King Thranduil along with his wife Queen Seraphi. They were happy, it was a time of peace in the Elven kingdom of Greenwood. Well, the little time of peace they still had, and it was spent exploring. Elven King Thranduil, kept his eyes on the little prince, his son, Legolas; the elvenking smiled at the happiness that was lit on his son's face. It made the little darkness that surrounded his kingdom much more bearable. Even though Greenwood had no protection from one of the rings of power- ElvenKing Thranduil lead his kingdom with a strong, yet confident rule.

Legolas enjoyed the time that he got to spend on the outskirts of Mirkwood. Never really enjoying the full width of his kingdom. Legolas wanted to run further out, needing to fill his need for adventure. He had glanced back- his light silver eyes- eyeing his Adar, and Naneth. Without further warning Legolas had sprinted further out. Hearing the alarm in his Adar's yell, he stopped and stumbled upon a rock, hitting the cold ground. He picked it up as he re-gained his footing. From behind Legolas, Thranduil Elvenking was at the point of dry-heaving with relief, seeing his son safe and un-hurt.

As Legolas inspected the rock, he saw what was considered a rock to normal eyes, but to his it looked like some mythical stone, that resembled a flower pattern. But a stone to what? What was its importance? His mind thought.

His Adar was behind him along with his Naneth. Both of them observing their son from a distance. When both parents thought their son was safe that's when it happened.

Legolas could see a small light emitting from the said stone.

He tried to cover his eyes, dropping the flower-like stone in the process. Legolas could hear the desperate pleas of his Adar and Naneth to come to them. But it was all too late. For Legolas was engulfed into the stone. The stone then vanished from sight.

Leaving both elves grieving for their lost son. Not knowing it would be many decades before they re-united with their lost prince.

"Oh, Thranduil what will we do?" Queen Seraphi sadly questioned her king, while tears spilled out from the edges of her eyes. "What we always do, my Queen." Seraphi looked at him with raised brows, while Thranduil gently rubbed his wife, calming her, for he was panicking deep inside as well. But he had to stay strong no matter what. "We will survive. For when our little Greenleaf returns he will need his dear Adar and Naneth." Thranduil gently replied. While holding his weeping wife. They prayed to all of Arda that they- one day would be reunited with their son.

**Sindarin Words to Know:**

**Adar = Father **

**Naneth = Mother **

**I know its short, but the chapters will be longer. Also I'm not that well informed with the Lord of the Rings world so if something doesn't seem right Please tell me! I want this story to be enjoyable for everyone. So please tell me what I need to improve on so this story can evolve. Please leave a comment and don't forget to favorite: )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for not updating. I had many other stories to update, I apologize. I also had no idea of how I was going to continue this story to be honest. But, I think this chapter will do this story justice in the direction I plan to take this story. I hope you guys enjoy, and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. Tell me what you think, like, or dislike in a comment below. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. J.R.R. Toiken does. Also, this is not a plagiarized version of SkyLeafAlchimists, "All that Remains" I only have her permission for the use of the alias, "Esgal" for my story. In no ways, am I trying to copy her amazing story. **

**Last Edited- 7/22/15 11:17**

Chapter Two

Little Legolas was troubled…

He heard the frantic callings of his Adar, and Naneth.

The bright light that had consumed him after touching his hands to the strange, but intricately made stone.

His Adar, and Naneth disappeared from view, however, Legolas was smart for his age.

His surroundings changed, he wasn't in the gardens beyond the palace of Greenwood, no. He was in a forest that was unknown to him, although, like many other elves that could possibly find themselves in the same exact position. Legolas didn't cry, but thought the situation out, and carefully thought of how he would proceed.

The sun was casted high in the horizon, heat prickled over his exposed skin. It was dangerous to travel over land, especially, unknown land in the day light.

His mind: acting, and thinking like his Adar's in his situation.

He passed many by many trees being little had worked to his advantage. He could travel fast, and light on his feet, unseen in the broad daylight hours of the day. Elves were quick, yet graceful creatures. Legolas gracefully climbed up a nearby tree. Thinking of its branches and leaves would camouflage himself from prying eyes till night fell upon the lands of Arda.

Legolas was prideful, however, not wanting to accept the horrific situation.

Although, as time passed Legolas had drifted off.

Darkness shrouded the land, and the little elfling was in deep sleep… He didn't notice the small band of gruesome hobgoblins coming his way. After a trifling, and exhausting day he had experienced; it wasn't surprising he would be out cold.

As Legolas continued to sleep, his body unknowingly shifted.

Hobgoblins were seconds away from his sleeping form above. For luck, clearly wasn't on his side. His body fell from the tree; now wide awake, and fully alert of his surroundings. Legolas was frozen in fear, more than anything else.

His Adar, had told him many stories of the Hobgoblins that had existed during the Elder Days of Arda. The first age. They were big, ugly creatures. "Cruel, wicked, and bad-hearted," his Adar always warned. Not to mention, slimy. Legolas, was trapped, his little sleeping reprieve now wholly forgotten about.

There was no way the little elf could possibly escape, or even fight the small band of goblins.

His legs couldn't muster any energy, all they could do was kneel down to the cold, hard, dirt-covered grass. Now, Hobgoblins were not considered respectful creatures, so the next thing Legolas knew was darkness.

And, so it would remain for many decades to come…

.

.

.

.

He knew nothing. He was no one. No memories to call his own.

Nothing…

He knew he was chained up along a cold, dank wall.

Encased in nothing but darkness, yet his body glowed. Just enough, to see the many features of his person. He could see the platinum-blonde steaks of his hair, now a musty color of what it had been. His clothes, not clean anymore, but smelt of sweat and dirt. All he knew was what he could see with his eyes, and nothing is what he could see.

His name, however, was a mystery to himself and his captors. He had lost his memories, thus he didn't know his name. It was almost as if he had closed off his memories, or hid the memories within the deepest reaches of his mind.

'Hidden,' he thought… Esgal?

A loud thrum pounded in the little elflings ears.

A sharp pain ascended, flooding his senses.

Terrible looking creatures made an appearance; unlocking the chains that kept him imprisoned. He was no one, so he didn't resist when the creatures had lifted him up. Almost carrying his little form along, he wasn't terrified, how could he be if he didn't remember what he should be terrified of? Esgal thought silently, all the while the Hobgoblins led his tiny form to where-he didn't know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So here is another update my lovely readers. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and most importantly Review! Hope, you all will enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Lord of the Rings is owned by J.R.R. Toiken. **

**Chapter Three **

The elfling did nothing, didn't move, nor struggled.

He was no one; he was pretty sure of it, but he would always feel hidden within the darkness. He didn't see the point, as he was quite literally being dragged to the next chamber to the next.

So, Esgal, the elfling thought fitting for his name. Hobgoblins had led the way, more like forcing the elf to follow. But, Esgal didn't fight. He wasn't terrified, he didn't know what to feel, anymore. He hadn't been terrified before, at least, as far as he could remember. Why should he be terrified, if he was no one? Still, the elfling felt his identity would always be trapped, or hidden within the darkness. 'Hidden,' he thought.

His mind decided for good measure as the Hobgoblins threw him down. While, his dirtied hair obscured his face, hiding his ethereal eyes from the Lord before him. Esgal could hear the whispers amongst the room. Nothing phased him, though. He no memories, but that didn't mean he didn't know how to act, how to word his way through tough situations.

"For Morgoth's sake, why do you Hobgoblins cease to live? If every time you return, you bring a useless prisoner."

"He's no ordinary elf, commander. Just look at his shiny clothes." Esgal peered through his loose strands, his hair still covering his face. He could see a shadow clad in armor, and an identical being on his right.

However, Esgal could assume this 'commander' was the one flanked to the shadow's right.

"What's your name little elf?" The commander questioned. Esgal remained silent….

"When I ask a question I suspect to be answered. Now, what is your name?" He inquired roughly, as the commander was now holding Esgal by the tips of his shirt.

"Esgal. My name is Esgal."

"Hidden, how intriguing." The shadow finally spoke. "Elfling, you have my attention. I can see by the clothes that you're wearing you are either a highborn elf, in which case it would mean that we would have leverage over the Elves, or you could be just be a lowly elf that isn't worth my time. So, little elfling which are you?"

"I'm no one." Esgal simply stated.

"My Lord, if I may?" Morgoth stayed silent, in answer to his commander's suggestion. "He could be trained."

"This does sound intriguing. Elves are graceful creatures, and they can be dangerous. Fine then, from this day forth, Sauron will be Esgal's teacher, and master."

"My Lord…" But, Sauron was cut off. "Silence! You may be my commander, but it is my word. Don't forget who brought you higher. Now, teach Esgal all he needs to learn to survive."

"Yes, My Lord Morgoth." Sauron was about to leave the room, when Morgoth bade another order upon him. "Sauron, also teach him how to suppress his light. Light creatures give me a headache."

Sauron put his right arm over his chest, and nodded his head in respect.

"Esgal, I would follow if I was you." Esgal followed the shadow's commander known as Sauron. But Esgal didn't hinder on his thoughts. He just wanted to obey, and survive. For that's all he ever knew.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: When Legolas is five years old and playing beyond the gardens of Mirkwood. He stumbles upon a stone, transporting him back to the First Age. With no memory of who he is. An Age where Sauron wasn't prominent, but where the first Dark Lord reigned. Legolas is captured and taken to Morgoth. Raised to be Morgoth's champion and Assassin, known as Esgal.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. All rights go to J.R.R. Tolkien. Also before I start writing, this is NOT A PLAGARIZED VERSION OF SKYLEAFALCHEMIST19'S "ALL THAT REMAINS"! I have already PM her prior to me posting this. **

**Note- There is a time-skip in this chapter. I didn't really feel like writing a kid Esgal. There might be some flashbacks in future chapter of his training, though. I just wanted to get to the main plot of the story. Hope you like. **

Chapter Four

The following years after were tough on Esgal, the elf that had appeared on Arda through a flash of light. With a help of a stone- to which this day, Esgal still had in his possession.

Although, he didn't show his inner struggle to his Master. Showing it would be considered a great weakness, and a weakness that wasn't ever good while surrounded by the many creatures of the dark.

He had since then learned to hold in his light. As a matter of fact- it was one of the first things Sauron, his master, had taught him- for where was the reason in having a creature of light surrounded by nothing but darkness? He was an elf. One who was raised and trained by the Dark Lord's Commander, Sauron. No one dared to come within his path, as his name was barely spoken- for fear of grabbing the attention of the person that was under their Lord's Commander's control.

Those who did- well, they didn't live.

Orcs, and Hobgoblins walked the halls of the Dark Lord. Always standing guard at every corner, while Esgal would take lessons from the Dark Lord's Commander, Sauron. His Master, Esgal did not question- he simply obeyed. And had risen to the level of the Commander's apprentice in the short years he had been there. Hence- the way the creatures cringed from his presence alone.

Time had went by. For the passage of time to Esgal was infinite. Esgal didn't wonder, nor questioned the life he had been dealt. For he was raised to be a weapon, a shield, an assassin for his Master that ruled over the lands of Arda. There were many that would wish death upon his master, he had been trained under Sauron's tutelage to be the best in his field. To never fear the possibility of death.

He was a trained killer, responsible for the systematic elimination of his Lord's opposing figures. He was an assassin- where assassinating, an action involving murder of a high-profile target for more of political reasons than anything, had made Esgal completely different; devoid of any spark of emotion.

He was kneeling in-front of his Dark Lord. Many knew him by the name of Morgoth, or the Great Enemy, The Black Foe, and The Corruptor. To Esgal- he was Master simply put.

"Esgal." Morgoth, his master, who was nothing but shadows in spiked-armor spoke. Esgal's eyes remained on the floor, "Look up Esgal." Esgal glanced up- his eyes now betraying a red color- due to his light being restrained. For his total appearance had now changed- his light- platinum hair was no more, and in place was a darker blonde almost mixing to a brownish tint within his hair. With eyes as red as blood, instead of a light that resembled starlight.

"I have a job for you, and only for you alone." Morgoth started, Esgal curtly nodded. Signaling to Morgoth that his attention was his.

"What is it my Lord wishes?" Esgal questioned back- keeping his eyes away from his Lord's gaze.

"I want you to assassinate Finwe, the High King of the Noldor." His dark, ominous voice spoke.

"Of course, my Lord. It will be my greatest pleasure." Esgal expressed.

"Then you will take your leave immediately." Esgal nodded, and bowed in respect. Taking his leave back to his room.

Packing whatever he may need for the long journey ahead.

**End Author's Note: So, am I doing this right? Is the information right? Am I doing a good job? Please, leave a review, as this is my first Lord of the Rings Fanfiction I don't really know everything. Also, please continue to follow and favorite. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry y'all that I haven't updated in a long while. I was out of the Lord of the Rings Fandom for a bit and I had no idea on where I wanted to go with this story. So I'm terribly sorry! But hope you all like this chapter and tell me what you think in a comment below, and I really tried my best on making this chapter, at least a bit longer than the others. Hopefully, I can keep it up with future chapters. Thanks, Bella4evr3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings. All rights go to J.R.R. Tolkien. In no way am I profiting off of this. I'm simply borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment. Also, this is an inspiration off of SkyLeafAlchimists, "All that Remains" I did get her permission before posting. As, I previously typed in previous chapters. **

**Chapter Five**

Ever since Esgal was a youngling training under the watchful guidance of his superior Sauron there wasn't much room to fall to errors in judgement. He always valued perfection each and every knife he threw had to make its target along with every kick and punch or each position he found his legs and arms in.

He trained day and nights, some nights were longer than others and some were unbearable. Those were the nights that made him into what he had grown up and even strived to be. An assassin, emotionless, strong, and detached – a forged weapon that held no lingering emotions.

The wind was at a standstill. His red eyes glance at the blue sky of Arda noticing that there were no birds chirping filling the empty void of the brisk night. The cold never bothered him, in fact it helped him really. His form blended into the lush green leaves of the trees.

No one could detect his presence, or could even see his glow that he kept suppressed. It had been a pain in the beginning, the repetitive lectures Sauron more like yelled than talked into him. Until, his starlight glow died out replaced with the shadow that clung to the darkness.

The air felt freeing somehow. At first, he put it to his elven heritage. That Elves were creatures of the outside world and weren't meant to live in small enclosed spaces. He had been living in a cave-like palace ever since he could remember. He had no memories of his time before meeting his Superior and Master.

The only thing he had really was the crystal-like rock that had brought him here. He didn't know what it was but he knew that it was something important. Important enough he did not mention it when he had been training with Sauron and Morgoth.

He didn't put too much thought into wondering who he could possibly be. After all he rather enjoyed his missions that he received and couldn't imagine doing anything else. Besides, this wasn't the time to think of such thoughts. He had a mission to fulfill after all. He had made great haste in following his orders to assassinate Finwe, the High King of the Noldor.

He leapt off of a branch, gracefully. The shadows keeping him hidden in the daylight. He had covered much ground since the early morning and unto the brisk night. He crossed many rivers, forests, and valleys. Undetected. Even running into enemies of his master. Killing each one of them swiftly just like his Master taught him.

He was a night's travels to the Kingdom of the Noldor. He had heard among the wind the King was readying his people to travel back to the Valar. His master – Morgoth – did not wish for this to happen.

Night was going to be upon him soon so he made his mind up to set up camp for the night it wasn't going to do him much good if he was irate and tired – mistakes could be made which would lead him to trouble. It was always a good idea to be ready for a mission when the mind was cleared.

So he leapt up into a tree and closed his eyes relishing in the calming mood the trees always brought him. He didn't know why the trees had always calmed him – he could sometimes hear the whispers of the trees calling him shadow leaf – he didn't mind the nickname – he didn't mind Esgal either, yet the thought of his real name would always be on his mind.

He soon fell into a light slumber – a dream quickly followed…

_He was standing in the center of a forest. His dark hair flowing through the light wind. His head was looking upward to the night sky. Somehow this was familiar to him. Watching as the night sky lit up from the stars that glowed and shined down upon him. Although, a snap of a twig alerted him._

_He turned his head as his body quickly followed suit only to stop. He hadn't seen anything like him before – the bright and radiant creature before him couldn't be classified as a creature at all, but something more than a creature. Ethereal, maybe. The figure before him was familiar, but the ethereal creature before him was clouded in a bright light that he couldn't make any distinctive features about him. It nerved him. He was sure it was saying something, but he couldn't figure out what it was. _

_The light got brighter and brighter until he couldn't take it anymore. _

His eyes blink open only to recognize the surroundings. The dream was strange to say the least. Although he didn't think too much on it. Dreams didn't matter to him nor the figure of light within them. Seeing the sky was still clouded in darkness he leaned back into the tree trying to catch a little bit of sleep, before the morning that would carry him to the Noldor and that much closer to completing his mission to assassinate the High King Finwe.

Unknown to Esgal from within his pack the stone that carried him though time was glowing brightly.

**Till next time… **

**Comment below, please**

**Pages: Two**

**Words: 1,053**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Yay so I'm updating once again! So I finally know where I'm going to take this story. I've written everything down to where Esgal/Legolas returns to his own time. So expect more updates because I really do plan on finishing this story - it might be about 20 chapters or so. Also I do appreciate every favorite and follow and review I get to this story so thank you from the bottom of my heart. Truly. Well, I sincerely hope you love this chapter -**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. All rights go to Tolkien. And I do have permission from SkyLeafAlchemist to use the name "Esgal" as I have stated in the previous chapters. **

Night soon led to dawn - the first light in the sky casting light over the land until all he could see was the radiant sunrise. Hues of the morning sun leaked through out the land setting the path he had left to journey. He would cover the remaining land and come nightfall he would see Finwē dead by his arrow. He always completed his missions. This one was no different. He gathered his things intending on covering the remaining land until thrumming sounds echoed through the canopy of trees bringing sounds of horses galloping.

Esgal remained where he was perched on top of the tree. His red eyes narrowing, tracking the band of elves who were making their way across the land. His eyes continued to follow as his body began to move keeping up with the band of elves who rode their way across the grasses of the forest. The elves wore noble clothing with silver armor that shined brightly as starlight. Assuming they were elves that hailed from the Noldor and would lead him to the High King.

His senses picked up the sound of hobgoblins nearby - it wasn't his place to help the enemy. He was no one. A tool for his Master Morgoth to his Commander Sauron to command. An assassin who didn't bore any psychical or emotional attachments whatsoever. So then why for the first time did he feel he had some comradie to the elves? He was an elf, he would admit. But that didn't mean anything.

He continued to watch as the elves met with the array of hobgoblins. A fight would surely ensue. True to his word - elves picked up their swords from their sheaths as the Hobgoblins ran into battle - both sides loosing numbers one by one. Esgal noticed for the first time a women clad in all white - who had no weapon at all.

Hair as gold as the sun; her skin was smooth and glowed brightly closely resembling starlight. She was left alone from the group. Separated more likely. Hobgoblins were on her tail something didn't sit right with Esgal. So, he leapt without thinking and landed in-front of the Elleth.

Hobgoblins froze in their action identifying the person in-front of them and were left confused. Before they could mutter anything useful to the Elleth Esgal brandished his sword and cut the Hobgoblins down where they stood. He did not want word getting out that he had helped the enemy - he wasn't betraying his Master and Commander - he looked at it as gathering inside information. And if striking down some Hobgoblins did the job he would strike however more to gain some kind of ground with the elves. Making his mission all the more easier to execute.

"Corrupted by malice and shadows. Only one's true light can purify the tendrils of darkness. " Esgal heard the ramblings of the Elleth, "I don't take much stock in petty premonitions. "

He tells her. "This isn't the sort of thing one mentions when a life is saved. " he added, although it seemed she ignored him.

"The truth I see is not to be taken lightly. " the Elleth returns. Esgal turns his back on the Elleth, "You can't run from the truth, Esgal."

Esgal stopped mid-step. "I know all things. Tread carefully in the days to come. " her warning shouldn't have meant anything to him. But why did it feel like he should heed her warning?

"You know my name Elleth, but I haven't heard yours. " Esgal replies his voice was low and menacing.

"Galadriel. Heed my words Esgal. " we're her parting words as she backed away from him and joined the remaining band of her people. Leaving Esgal to wonder what she meant.

**End note: so I know Galadriel doesn't show up in the first age ( looked it up on Lord of the Rings Wiki), but shows up later in the second age. This is an alternate universe so I'm going to have Galadriel in my story. She'll be an important character and kind of a friend to Esgal. But that's all I'm going to say don't want to ruin anything. Hope you all liked and please leave a review at the bottom.**


End file.
